Fasteners are used to secure component parts together. For example, in automotive applications, various fasteners are used to secure panels, plates, and the like, to a vehicle frame.
In various applications, a fastener is retained within a compression limiter sleeve that is disposed between a shaft of the fastener and a bracket. A compression limiter is used to apply load to an isolator. Compression limiters limit the amount of compression that can be applied to an isolator. The compression limiter sleeve typically includes terminal flanges or collars. Isolating rings are often compressively sandwiched between each flange or collar and the bracket. Additionally, retainers are often disposed between an interior wall of the limiter sleeve and an outer shaft of the fastener. Typically, each retainer is able to securely capture the fastener and one other component. Thus, a typical limiter sleeve has multiple internally-spaced retainers that are configured to capture the fastener at multiple locations within the limiter sleeve.
The retainers are typically press fit into the fastener. If the force of the press fit is not strong enough, however, the fastener may undesirably shift with respect to the retainers and the limiter sleeve.
Additionally, as can be appreciated, the use of multiple retainers within a limiter sleeve adds material cost. Further, the process of assembling separate and distinct retainers within the limiter sleeve may be time-consuming and labor-intensive.